


My 10pm Visitor

by AlexisChantelle



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Cannon joker, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Smut Fic, Vaginal Sex, inplied fluff, kind of, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisChantelle/pseuds/AlexisChantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sit, alone in your apartment, wondering about an old friend of yours. The gods must be watching, there's a knock on your door followed by a night you won't forget.</p><p>Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 10pm Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> If the Pov switch from second or first feels weird, my apologies! I was inspired by RigorMorton, her story titled "Your First Taste of Love is Always Bittersweet". Please give it read and check out her other work !

You're pretty sure this wasn't how you expected to be facing _The_ _Joker_ after not seeing him for three years.

After graduating high school together, you both took totally different paths in your life. You went hours away to some prestigious school on academic scholarship due to your dad's badgering of a once in a lifetime opportunity. And he apparently went off the deep end. You never heard from him or saw him again, once you left for school. You two would talk to each other about everything and anything. You often wondered what made him lose it.

Not that you loved him any less, he'd always hold a special place in your heart. You remember him being your first kiss. Soft and gentle, he much more eager and experienced than you. But it was perfect nonetheless.

As you sat, wondering , you couldn't help but miss him. You often did this to yourself, driving you insane all over again. Just to hear him or see him, touch him. You'd seen pictures of him, oh how he'd matured into a sexy young man. As explicit images and scenes cross your mind, you shake your head.

Being in Gotham, it was weird. One day you'd just had enough. No more school in fancy pansy Rodchester. You decided to transfer to Gotham University. Your dad whined but with no avail, as you had also received a full scholarship their for your final year. As a fourth year student, you received a paid internship. It paid nicely and the university even paid your first few months rent for you. It was a fresh start and with school not starting for another three weeks, you'd had time to explore Gotham.

The Joker was very low profile since you'd moved back. You couldn't help but wonder if he knew you were here.

It was a dark, rainy night. You chided yourself for being so high standard. No one felt good enough for you to give up your virginity to. Various men approached you, but they lacked something you couldn't place. You often just stayed to yourself and your studies. Occasionally going out with a few friends of yours.

On a night like this though, you wish you had someone to spend it without.

Knock knock knock.

It was 10pm, who'd be at your door this late? You got up to open the door. Before you could speak you were pushed inside, you braced yourself to face a burglar or something of the sort. Mostly shocked because you'd never heard of a gentle robbery, at least not in Gotham.

"(Y/n) ?"Someone, sounding a bit familiar asked.

"How do you know my name?!" I shout, louder than expected.

He pulls his hood off and piercing green eyes strike mine. My hand fly's to my mouth,covering it. The other pushed the door shut locking it.

"What are you doing here?!" I hiss, not sure if I should be happy or alarmed.

"I decided to swing by, saw you moved here a couple days ago and thought I'd stop for a chit chat" he says nonchalantly.

"You're fucking crazy" I grin at him. He grins back " tell me something I don't know princess."

My stomach tightens, did that just turn me on? I push the thought aside. Walking over to my couch I plop down, he follows behind me and does the same, discarding his jacket. He wore loose grey sweatpants and a white tshirt. I noticed his arms had tattoos all over them. This made me study him more. His skin was pale, and he had tattoos on his face, the one being the most obvious saying damaged.

He noted me staring and spoke up. I took the time to notice he had silver caps of various designs over his already perfect teeth. "Got something you'd like to say?" He asks, sounding genuinely interested but expectant all in one. "Just noting the changes, is all" I said honestly. He nodded, "like what you see huh?" He smirks. I muster up my own and shoot one right back "well you've certainly changed over these three years, it's pleasing to the eye".

"How's life been since we last saw each other (Y/n?)". "It's been normal, boring , far less exciting than yours I assume" I respond.

He chuckles, "Mine has been quite interesting, any guys I should be noted about barging in?" He asks looking at the door. I laugh, "not at all".

He looks over at me, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Must be since you're new to the area." He concluded. "I don't think so, I've yet to be in a relationship." I say honestly, it didn't bother me.

"So just random hook ups?" He grins. I laugh lightly, "um not exactly", I rub the back of my neck. He tilts his head "so that means...", he puts two and two together. I rest my head on my hands, "yeah, I still have it" I mumble.

He laughs, "you must be picky, a pretty little face like yours isn't just as pure as you unless it's still by choice". There's that feeling again, I'm turned on. I laugh, accompanied by a light blush. Then like a switch being flipped his mood turns serious, " I could change that for you" and before I have a chance to respond he's on top of me, his lips inches from mine.

He's looking right at me, almost feels like he's piercing through me, my very existence built around his longing stare, his gaze makes my blood turn cold, yet my most sacred area is boiling.

I feel daring, "you should change that", I push my lips onto his. We battle for dominance for a few minutes , breaking apart for breath, he smirks and leans back off of me. I pout. "You sure you want this? You know all about me, and I'm telling you right now, I'm not gentle, this isn't going to be some caring scene from a movie, but I promise to at least go easy on you and make you cum harder than you ever have before".

Now my whole body is hot, I want him and I want him now. I sit up and pull my shirt off, followed by my shorts. He watches me intently. "Someone is eager" he teases. Lightly palming his growing erection I tease back "I could say the same for you". He growls and rips my bra off. I pout again, "that was one of my favorites " I complain. "I'll get you 20 more new ones then" he grins. I decide that's more than okay with me and sit up to pull his shirt off. He removed his shoes and sweatpants.

He lays back on top of me, trailing his tongue down my neck and biting it. My brain scrambles to decide if I feel pleasure or pain, I decide the first . I softly moan, and that's all he needs to hear. He removes my lace panties ever so slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, even as he removes his own boxers. I feel myself growing wetter as I look at his eight inch member.

"Do you like what you see, (Y/n)?" . I prop myself on my elbows, "yes" I say looking back to him. He extends his arm and pulls me by the hair. I'm caught of guard but make no sound. "Interesting, I see tolerance and I like it, now get this nice hard cock wet for me baby." I nod hesitant at first, I've never even seen one in person yet alone touched or gave a blow job to one. I grab it lightly. It's thick. I don't know what to do so I just start to kiss the tip. I hear him grunt and it pushes me to keep experimenting .

"Good girl, experiment on daddy's nice cock". His talking is making me wetter by the moment, and it's something about jacking off a nice hard dick that makes me just as wet.

After not doing any real action he takes matters into his own hands and forces his cock into my mouth. I gag but start to move my head back and forth. It's a weird feeling, it's intrusive, I feel invaded and vulnerable and I'm not sure why my body is so turned on by this.

He's starting to groan and I feel better, confident in my actions that I'm doing something right. He pulls me off his cock and I look up at him. "You look like a needy little whore, would you like daddy to fuck you in your pretty little pussy?" . I melt , my mind screams yes but I only manage a nod. He grabs me by the throat, "words please". "Yes daddy, please fuck me" I manage to say through his hard grasp. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. "Where's your room?" . I give him directions and he throws me on my bed.

"Now where was I?" He says , his eyes light up and his grin is laced with something mischievous. "So you wanted daddy to fuck your tight little pussy, right?" I nod, but remember what he said quickly adding "yes daddy". He grins, moving down to ghost over my gleaming pussy. His breath feels so good against it, I could almost cum from that feeling alone.

He sticks his tongue out and circles around my clit a few times, dipping his tongue into my wet opening. I moan, "you like that?" He rubs my clit, sliding in two fingers. "Yeah, I love it" I cry aloud. He's making me feel so good. I get so close to my release and he stops. "Oh not just yet, (Y/n), I'm not done with you". I lightly whimper , but before I realize what he's doing, he's rammed half of his hard cock into me. Pain explodes throughout my body. I groan loudly, my nails scratching into his back. He grits his teeth, "your pussy is so tight." He rams the last half of him in me. I cry out , tears spilling over the rim of my eyes. "Aw does it hurt?", I don't acknowledge him. He grabs my face, forcing me to look at him. He starts to pull out and rams back into me, "I said does it hurt?" He repeats more stern this time. "Yes, it hurts" I say quietly, trying not to cry. He begins to give me slow deep strokes, kissing my neck as he holds my left hip with one hand and starts to rub my clit with the other. Soon my body is conflicted at the and pleasure being inflicted on it. The pain starts to turn into all pleasure and I'm moaning, my legs wrapped tight around him. "I'm so close" I moans breathlessly. "Are you gonna cum for daddy" and at those very utterance of words, I'm screaming and cumming all over his cock. I open my eyes and he is watching wave after wave crash into me. He crashes his lips to mine as he grunts into the kiss, his body tensing as he pulls out and cums on my stomach.

He falls to my side, on his back. I notice his cock is slightly pinker than normal. Gross, I bled on him. "How's that for a great first time?" He asks cockily. I smile rolling on my side to look at him. He grabs me and pulls me into him. I laugh, feeling secure and protected. I know this won't last forever. But soon I grow tired and I'm engulfed in a slumber.

I awake and I'm alone. I knew he'd be gone, he's a criminal after all. I arise from bed, noting how sore I feel down there, definitely something I'd noticed all day and probably days to follow. I grab my robe and wrap it around me. As I limp towards my kitchen, I see a note taped to my fridge.

It read : Went to handle some business, expect a visit again tonight around 10pm. For dinner, I'd like something Italian, this is not a request. See you later tonight , _princess_.

I held the paper to my chest. I didn't know what this meant for us, but I didn't care. I'd figure out as I went along. Feeling like a changed woman, I hopped on Pinterest for the best Italian dinner recipes. I had 9 hours to get ready and prepare a fabulous meal, for Mister J.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was that?! Hopefully you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave comments and concerns down below! Once again a special thanks to RigorMorton for her inspiring story! You should definitely give it a read if you enjoyed mines. Also, check out my new tumblr!! I want to start doing little requests and imagines in there! ❤️
> 
> Tumblr: ohmypuddinnn


End file.
